Evan Kelly
Evan Kelly is a boy living in Stuffedgomery. Physical Evan is an average boy height with yellow skin and white eyes and when his hat is taken off, it is revealed he has black hair. After being revived with the help of the shiny rock, his eyebrows and hair change color as both become gray. Attire He wears a white hooded jacket with a black short-sleeved shirt with a red circle on it underneath, beige pants and beige sneakers. He also wears glasses and above his head, he wears an emerald green hat with a yellow brick painted on it. Persona Evan is a kind photographer who enjoys taking pictures of wherever he goes, especially Stuffedgomery, despite this, Evan is a bit naïve, usually falling for tricks whenever Bedtime Bear jokes around with him. He also looks up to the stuffed animals and he even states when arriving in Stuffedgomery, he had to take pictures at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters as the first thing he would have photographs of and it is also shown that he would miss the stuffed animals if they left Stuffedgomery and if they did, he would leave Stuffedgomery for good, however his happy-go-lucky personality is usually bought back down to earth when something works out the opposite way. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 24: Photographer, Store in the Woods, The Sullivans' Day Out (does not speak), Puppet Show, The List, Evan Gets Evidence, Important Delivery, Where's Shawn?, New Restaurant (does not speak), Larry on the Job (does not speak), Strongman, Don't Listen to Rumors and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand *Season 25: Evan and Renata, Date Night, Who Am I?, Hurry to the Headquarters, Attic Discovery (does not speak) and Renata Gets a Raise (mentioned) *Season 26: Into the Future Part 1, Into the Future Part 2, Into the Future Part 3, Into the Future Part 4, Back in Business, Under the Fort, Tie-Dyes and Tofu, Evan v Drake, Cinco de Mayo, The First Photograph, Merchandise Sale, Destination Daycare Part 1, Destination Daycare Part 2, Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party, Spy, Road Trip, Los Angeles Arrival and Leaving Los Angeles *Season 27: Fortune Teller Fiasco, Beachpalooza, Evan's Adventure, Renata Back in the Ring, Evan and Edgar, Comedy Catastrophe, The Ninety-Nine Cheese Pizza, Evan's Magazine, Party Foul and Action *Season 28: Shipper-on-Deck, Back to SCW and Bathroom Buddies Relationships Bedtime Bear Evan and Bedtime Bear are friends, despite Bedtime Bear often playing tricks on Evan sometimes. He enjoys Bedtime Bear's company as he does with the other stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he even says in "Don't Listen to Rumors" that he would move back to his hometown Minneapolis if the stuffed animals left Stuffedgomery. In "Evan and Renata", it is shown that he talks to Bedtime Bear and the stuffed animals about his escapade seeing what Renata does on his usual day and tells him everything about it, however Bedtime Bear thinks it's a bit weird at first when he finds out he saw Renata's panties but after Evan announces that it might be a possible date when he said he would hang out with Renata, Bedtime Bear starts to tease Evan about his incident with seeing Renata's panties and jokes with him to try not to see her panties again and if so to tell him what color she is wearing in which Evan gets embarrassed by the remark. Renata Ratcliffe As shown in "Puppet Show", Evan has a huge crush on Renata and it is also known that he has had a crush on her ever since arriving in Stuffedgomery in "Photographer". In that same episode, he is also about to confess his feelings for her when running away from Controllore and hiding behind the Feline Monument, however after getting the courage to finally tell her, he doesn't get the chance as Controllore finds him and her behind the Feline Monument. However, when Controllore is about to zap Renata with his magic wand, Evan runs as fast as he can and jumps right in front of the magic wand, taking the zap for her but in the process, Controllore says that Evan has displeased him and knocks "sense" into him with a punch and Renata tries to get him his memories back but Evan forgets all of his romantic feelings for her and immediately goes after her when under the control of Controllore but is soon turned back after Controllore is defeated and is glad to be his old self again. In "Evan and Renata", he decides to see what Renata does in her usual day by going into her house and even opening the closet to peek at the panties she was wearing which were a pair of red panties with white spots on them. He becomes embarrassed and closes the door but continues on his quest and takes a cab to the news station and is soon discovered by Renata and once discovered, he says he is a fan of her work as a news reporter and asks her if she wants to hang out with him sometime and then leaves the news station. In "Date Night", she accepts his invitation and the two go to Restaurant de L'Amour to have dinner but when about to eat his spaghetti and meatballs, his fork drops and he goes underneath the table to get it but in the process sees her panties again, this time they are white with light blue, yellow and purple polka dots, but soon he and Renata finish their dinners and go into their respective cars to head to their houses which they both realize are on Cotton Avenue and Evan tells that he will return to his house after visiting the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters first. In "Into the Future Part 2", it is shown that he is married to Renata with two children who are named Everett and Edith. Since they are now married, Evan takes pleasure in being with her and their children and respects the responsibilities that she offers to do around their house. Their romantic relationship grows even more in "Evan v Drake" in which Evan fights off Drake to protect Renata and the two share their first hug after Drake leaves back to Los Angeles seeking revenge. In "Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party" when Didier invites all of Stuffedgomery to his dance party, Evan and Renata decide to dance with one another and enjoy the night thoroughly despite the fact Evan is nervous throughout most of it and after the party is over, the two have a talk eventually leading to the two sharing their first kiss with each other and as Renata heads back to her house, Evan looks on dreamily and is teased by almost all of the stuffed animals for a while before returning to Cotton Avenue. Throughout the twenty-seventh season, their bond continues to strengthen. In "Beachpalooza", he holds hands with Renata and it is shown that she may have grown to have some feelings for him, he also helps Renata protect the Stuffedgomery citizens when Master Baby, Hunter and Banana come to Stuffedgomery in an attempt to get revenge on Bedtime Bear, however, Renata is knocked down midway by Hunter and Banana leading to Evan crying for her, as he believes she is dead and because of that fact, he wishes that he could have protected her and kisses her on the lips, thus sharing their second kiss in the series. When Renata wakes up, she wonders what happened leading to Evan trying to cover it up and they hold off Hunter and Banana with the rest of the Stuffedgomery citizens and stuffed animals as Bedtime Bear finishes off Master Baby and even comforts her when everyone else at the Stuffedgomery Beach about a picture of her owl panties that Edgar has saved on his cellphone, making her feel better and in "Evan's Adventure", he is at first nervous about Renata joining him and the stuffed animals on their journey to Vinyl Valley, but soon learns to accept the fact that she is and enjoys it thoroughly. When everyone arrives at Vinyl Valley, Evan is teased by Antonio about his crush on Renata when they are telling spooky stories making the rest of the stuffed animals laugh but when he walks away to the front of the Cottage for Campers, Renata decides to comfort him and they have a talk eventually leading to Evan to believe that the stuffed animals don't have any evidence of him having a crush on Renata, trying to hide his true feelings for her, but Renata is aware as she remembers him kissing her at the Stuffedgomery Beach but isn't offended by it and thinks that it was nice, showing that she has grown to have a slight crush on him, this ultimately leads to the two hugging and settling Evan's problems with the stuffed animals' teasing, nevertheless Bedtime Bear still teases them about being a couple and when seeing them in bed together inside the Cottage for Campers, he claims them to be husband and wife but when they deny it, Bedtime Bear states that he is still watching them. Their romantic bond becomes much stronger in the twenty-eighth season. In "Bathroom Buddies", they are trapped in a bathroom together after a dryer pulls them in leaving Renata stuck in her bra and panties while Evan is left shirtless, this mishap eventually causes both of them to discover their true feelings for one another and afterwards Renata jumps on top of Evan and kisses him on the lips, marking their third kiss in the show, the continuity of these events are shown in "Swimming Pool Extravaganza" as when Evan arrives at the pool for a swim, Renata runs up to the photographer and they kiss, sharing their fourth kiss in the series. Everett Kelly Evan and Everett are father and son. Though Evan has a great relationship with him, Evan appears to talk more to his twin sister rather than his son making Everett think that he is the unfavorite of the family, however Evan does love and care for his son and is quite overprotective of him and states that he loves them both equally. Despite the fact that Evan appears to focus on his daughter more, Evan loves to hang out with his son once in a while and is proud of his son for having good decisions, however he is strict with him if he decides to go and make a bad decision which often leads for Everett not making that bad decision and overall they have a good father-son relationship. Edith Kelly Evan and Edith are father and daughter. Evan appears to have a great relationship with her and the two both appear to be on good terms, Evan cares for his daughter and is quite overprotective of her so if something bad happens to her or if a guy comes near her, he won't hesitate to step in. His son Everett thinks that he is playing favorites with Edith as Evan appears to hang out a lot more with Edith than his son but Evan says that he loves them both equally and will do absolutely anything to protect them, however, there are some moments where Evan likes to joke around with his daughter, once when she is upset in "Into the Future Part 3" due to the fact that she thinks her brother and mother don't love her, Evan informs her that they both love her very much and so does he but after the sympathetic speech, Evan points out the fact that her panties are showing as she is wearing a see-through outfit and then jokes about her wearing white panties making Edith blush because she is embarrassed. After the speech, Evan tells Edith about the events of "Evan and Renata" and "Date Night" before he and Renata got married making her aware of the fact that Evan saw Renata's panties twice and he even gave her what colors the respective panties were which were red with white polka dots and white with yellow, light blue and purple polka dots and states that he told her this because he trusts her the most out of his children to keep a secret as Everett would tease him about it and tell his mother about the mishap. Fletcher Huntley Evan and Fletcher are cousins. Fletcher often picks on Evan for the fact that he is the son of a famous snowboarder while Evan is the son of a businessman and a fitness teacher, however, Fletcher has been shown to care for Evan somewhat, defending him against others as he claims that he's the only person who can pick on him. In "Skater Boy", Evan and Fletcher reunite and Evan soon realizes that there has been a change in Fletcher's personality as he refuses to do anything with him as he's got a better life now and when Fletcher turns out to be a villain, Evan isn't shocked in the slightest as he figured that that would happen. Drake Benson Evan and Drake are enemies as they are both rivals for Renata's affection. In "Evan v Drake", Drake immediately becomes jealous of Evan due to the fact he has a crush on her and wants to fight him to make sure he doesn't get in his way, in the end Evan gets the victory over him after Renata gets involved, having enough of Drake wanting to take possession over her, the latter becomes upset at this and states that he will be back to get revenge on Evan. In "Spy", it is stated that Drake's jealousy for Evan has grown as he hires Augustine to bring Renata to him and kill Evan if he gets in his way, Evan is not murdered however and is rather saved by the stuffed animals who defeat Augustine, making him very thankful to them, afterwards Evan is convinced that Drake had sent out Augustine because he was out to bring Renata over to Los Angeles. Dakota Bahlmann Evan and Dakota are enemies as Evan does not like the way Dakota treats her first cousin, Renata. However, Dakota does not dislike Evan and rather has a crush on him, often trying to seduce him in order to make love with her, but has failed on many attempts. Finally, Dakota disguises herself as Renata to forcefully take Evan for herself but Evan recognizes that Dakota is not Renata, thus Dakota is unsuccessful in taking Evan all for herself. Trivia *It is revealed in "Don't Listen to Rumors" that he was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery Category:Protagonists